


My Champion

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: but its okay because oc is there, sonny shoulda won yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew fight for the fallen 2020 sonny kiss loses the tnt title match and orange is there to comfort
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Sonny Kiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	My Champion

**Author's Note:**

> para @issacloveswwe on the tumblrs

Sonny laid there, his body already ached as Cody sat up, the bell chiming his victory. He was stunned, Sonny had fought his hardest and Cody had years of experience on him but a loss was still so hard. She didn't get up until Cody pulled on his arm forcing him to sit up. The fatigue was setting in and so were Sonny's emotions. As Cody tugged him into a hug after the match, Sonny already felt the tears forming in her eyes, blinking rapidly but as Cody raised his hand he couldn't help them falling.  _ I tried my best, but I still failed.  _

Sonny ambled out of the ring, the hurt really setting into his muscles now. He entered the tunnel reluctantly, Sonny didn't want to be seen as a failure by–

"Hey." Orange was leaned up against the wall but his glasses were off, eyes shining. "You fought great out there." He shifted slightly, almost awkwardly, Sonny might've laughed if he wasn't so embarrassed. 

"I wasn't enough, though." Sonny wiped at her eyes, choking out a small sob. Orange stepped forward, much more sure and determined than a second ago, taking Sonny his arms. He soaked Orange's jacket, burying his face into his shoulder. Orange held on tightly, trying to convey just how wrong Sonny was. 

"You were enough. You  _ are  _ enough." Orange pulled back cradling Sonny's face, wiping away a few tears with his thumb. "Sonny, you just took him to his limit. You did so good." Orange brought his forehead down on Sonny's. He knew he wasn't good with words but maybe he could make her feel just how proud he was of Sonny. 

Sonny gripped onto Orange's wrist where he held his face. He knew Orange would never lie to him but he still felt like he let him down. As if Orange could sense Sonny's thoughts, he shushed her softly, bringing Sonny back in to rest on his shoulder. 

"This isn't your limit, you'll do some much more." Orange kissed Sonny's head. He rocked back and forth gently, stroking Sonny across the back until he felt his breathing even out. 

"But… what if I can't." Sonny feared that this was his peak. That he couldn't ever make it to an opportunity like this again. 

"Don't say that. You're so talented, you have so much to offer. You're gonna be an amazing champion." Orange said with finality. He knew he'd see Sonny with the gold, it was inevitable. 

"I hope so." Sonny wanted it so bad and Orange nodded, eyes filled with certainty. 

Sonny still felt embarrassed but he wiped his face, eyes burning with the want, the  _ need _ to be strong, to keep his courage, and desire to make it back to the top. 

Orange smiled, recognizing the determined gaze, and ran his hand up to the back of Sonny's neck. 

"I'm so proud of you." Sonny felt his eyes stinging again,  _ no I'm not going to cry again.  _ She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply before snapping his eyes open in surprise when he felt Orange's lips on his. A little noise of shock gets muffled between them before Sonny is melting into it, eyelids fluttering closed again. 

Sonny smiled and gripped Orange's waist as their lips moved together softly. Sonny chuckled when Orange pushed himself more insistently. 

"Always so impatient." Sonny rolled his eyes. Orange smiled a goofy grin and kissed Sonny on the cheek. 

"Can't help it, just so proud of you. And your entrance dance was really cute." Sonny ducked her head and laughed. Orange took Sonny's hand and led him back into the locker room. 

Orange opened the door and cheers erupted in the room. Trent was clapping, loud and rapidly, Chuck had a kazoo in his mouth and was blowing unrhythmically. 

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" Trent started chanting, Chuck matching the tune with his kazoo as he danced around. Sonny laughed into her hand. "Dude, you did great!" Trent clapped Sonny on the back as they walked in. Chuck took a couple of last loud blows of his kazoo before taking it out and smiling proudly. 

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Sonny smiled, Orange happy that he looked a little more cheered up now. 

"Thank you, I wish I could've won…" Sonny trailed off looking to the side. Orange squeezed his hand trying to reassure her again but Chuck jumped in. 

"Yeah, but you're gonna have lots of title opportunities, you're Sonny Kiss! I think you're the coolest person on the roster." Chuck praised him and placed the kazoo back in his mouth.

"For sure, people are gonna freak when you snag the belt. I think the internet might care more about your entrance than Cody right now." Trent added. Chuck nodded, kazoo hanging out of his mouth. 

Orange looked back at Sonny, he was smiling shyly and Orange's heart swelled. He pulled Sonny back towards him by the hand and wrapped his arm back around Sonny's neck. 

"Thank you." Sonny's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. 

"For what?" 

"For being amazing." Orange answered and closed the distance again. Chuck went ham on the kazoo while they kissed and Trent shoved him but that was just answered by indignant kazoo noises. 

Sonny didn't exactly feel amazing at the moment but he wouldn't change anything about it. He would become champion. He would inspire change. She would show everyone there's more Sonny Kiss can do. He pressed himself deeper into the kiss, passion igniting knowing she'd get there with Orange by her side. 

"Thank you." Sonny reciprocated. It was Orange's turn to be confused. 

"For what?" He parrotted, he was bad with words, it seemed like Chuck and Trent did a better job to cheer him up. 

"For being here." Sonny said simply. It was all he needed to feel like he could do anything. 

"You're my champion." Orange kissed Sonny's forehead, murmuring this against her skin. 

"We're all gonna be champions!" Chuck shouted triumphantly, more kazoo sounds. 

Sonny laughed again and held Orange. She'd lost and hurt, but being here with them, with Orange, maybe he could wait to hold the belt. Sonny felt like a champion, she was Orange's Concrete Rose, he liked the sound of that and he leaned in again savoring the feeling knowing he'd feel the same when a belt with his nameplate finally reached him. 

Victory came in many forms and right now it was Orange, Sonny's Freshly Squeezed Dork. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
